Love
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Nine definitions of love and how they fit Percy and Annabeth. For Akatsuki Child's Percabeth contest.


AN- I'm back! My second Percabeth fic written for Akatsuki Child's contest. I've done this format before in a fic called Jealousy (It's a Maximum Ride fic) and I wanted to use it for this prompt because I do love the idea.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Love**

_-noun_

_1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

Percy Jackson is a Seaweed Brain. He thinks of amazing ideas that usually end in something exploding, someone getting annoyed (mainly Annabeth) and a sheepish grin coming upon his face as he tries to weasel himself out of whatever trouble he gets into.

He's not exactly the brightest bulb in the socket. He suffers from ADD and dyslexia just like any other demigod but he's one of the few who sometimes lets his disorders win. He's a B average student and he'd rather go jump in a lake than do any kind of homework.

He's not her type. She should like smart boys. With A averages and plans that end with their side winning and grins of triumph with the entire camp cheering them on. Boys who aren't hated by her mother.

She doesn't care.

He makes her feel special. He pulls her chair out for her when they go to a restaurant and he holds her hand when they walk down the street. He surprises her with books on Architecture and stuffed owls and so what if her mother hates him?

She loves him.

He may be a Seaweed Brain but he's _her _Seaweed Brain.

* * *

_2. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend._

Annabeth Chase didn't always love him. When she first saw him, her heart didn't jump out of her chest and a light didn't fall on him as heavenly music played. She didn't even think he was all that good looking.

He was short-shorter than her- and his clothes were torn and he looked like he'd been pulled through the ringer. And, she nursed him back to health and hoped against hope that he was the one she'd been waiting for.

When she finds out he's a son of _Poseidon _she gets a little upset. After all, she's a daughter of Athena- she loves her mother deeply and would never go against her by actually liking the son of her worst enemy. So, she snaps at him and huffs when he gets an answer wrong and is just all around mean to him.

Then, the quest changes everything.

She has to trust him- and she agrees to put aside differences fully believing that once they return to camp, she can go back to hating him. But, of course, that doesn't happen.

She finds him to be brave and loyal to his friends, particularly Grover who needs a mood-lift or two. His love for his mother reminds her of how she feels about her own and his nonexistent relationship with his father is way too familiar.

And, by the end of their journey together, she realizes it.

Annabeth Chase has found a friend in Percy Jackson.

* * *

_3. sexual passion or desire._

They're in the bedroom.

His lips are on hers, then her neck and ear. She sighs softly in contentment before dragging him back to her mouth. Her hands weave through his hair, messaging the scalp. His hands are warm on her back, pressing her closer to his body.

Clothes are shed- and their skin turns red as they look upon each other naked for the first time. Eyes meet, gray against green and their bodies move closer.

More kissing. They fall to the bed.

Then, bliss.

* * *

_4. a person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart._

Annabeth Chase is a know-it-all. She's on the honor roll at her high school and has joined every academic club she can. She reads for _fun _and doesn't enjoy playing mindless video games for hours on end like some people (Percy).

When he messes up, she'll huff and roll her eyes and tell him, "No, Seaweed Brain, do it _this _way."

And, when he holds her in his arms, her eyes light up in such a way that they look more silver than gray and she blushes whenever he tells her he loves her in a public place. And, she comes to all his swim meets and cheers him on and helps him whenever his school work becomes a bit too much.

And, she complains loudly whenever he uses endearments like "Sweetheart" or "Honey" but he knows she secretly loves it because she sort of kind of smiles.

He loves her.

She may be a know-it-all but she's _his _know-it-all.

* * *

_5. (used in direct address as a term of endearment, affection, or the like): Would you like to see a movie, love? _

"Would you like to see a movie, love?" Percy asks.

Annabeth looks at him, amused. "Love? Are we suddenly British, Percy?"

"I thought I'd try something new. I know you're getting sick of 'sweetheart' and 'honey'. Why can't I call you 'love'?"

"Because. And, I hate when you call me 'sweetheart' or 'honey'. You know this."

Percy hides a smile. "I know. But, I need a nickname for you. After all, you do call me Seaweed Brain."

"You are a Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks." Percy says dryly. "How about 'baby'?"

"Do I look like an infant in a diaper?"

"How about 'dear'?"

"We're not in our seventies, Percy."

"'Darling'"?

"Ew."

"'Boo?'"

"Are you trying to scare me?"

"You know, you're making this really difficult...."

"How about you call me, Wise Girl."

"But, everyone calls you Wise Girl." Percy argues.

"Well, then, I'll tell them to stop. From now on, it's your name for me. Deal?"

He pulls her closer. "Deal. After all, it does fit. You are wise and you are a girl."

"Exactly."

"And," he pulls her even closer and whispers in her ear, "I love you, Wise Girl."

She blushes lightly. "I love you too. Seaweed Brain."

They kiss.

* * *

_6. affectionate concern for the well-being of others: the love of one's neighbor. _

"How are you feeling?" Percy asks.

"My head hurts and my nose is stuffy and I feel like I've been run over by a herd of minotaurs and-"

"So, basically, you feel sick?"

Annabeth glares at him, though it lacks any real heat due to her puffy eyes and bright red nose. "Shuddup."

Percy chuckles and gently brushes his lips over her forehead. Then, he places his hand where his lips were and sighs. "You're still a little warm. How about I make you some soup and bring you some medicine?"

"And more tissues?" Annabeth asks.

"More tissues." Percy nods.

She smiles. "Love you."

He fixes her a bowl of Chicken Noodle Soup and brings her some Tylenol and some Puffs extra soft tissue. He puts it all on the table next to her bed and then he fetches some books for her to read. When she's done eating, she takes her medicine and snuggles under the covers and he tucks her in and takes her bowl and closes the door behind him.

"Feel better, Wise Girl." he whispers.

* * *

_7. strong predilection, enthusiasm, or liking for anything: her love of books. _

Percy loves the water. Oceans, lakes, ponds, creeks and even the occasional puddle. He loves sitting on the shore of Camp Half-Blood, gazing out at the vast blue and contemplating life. His mother, his father, his friends.

He loves it even more when Annabeth sits with him, a book in her hands and her body leaning against his.

* * *

_8. the object or thing so liked: The theater was her great love. _

The only thing Annabeth loves as much as Percy is Architecture. It's her other world- she can spend hours pouring over books and blueprints and thinking of designs for buildings. Olympus takes her five years. She keeps making changes until it's absolutely perfect and she spends most of that time in the throne room- customizing each seat to it's significant God.

When her masterpiece is finally unveiled, Percy is standing next to her. Her hand is clasped in his and he squeezes her hand as a sign of comfort. And, when he sees what she's done and how amazing it looks, he tells her how proud he is of her.

That's when she realizes she loves Percy more.

* * *

**Love**

_-verb_

_1. to have love or affection for another person; be in love._

"I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you, Percy."

And, it's that simple.

* * *

AN- The end! Once again, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
